


Shameful Secrets in Study Room F

by JeromeClarke107



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Groping, Jeff and Shirley as besties are the cutest thing ever, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Shirley and Pierce are caught in a compromising position, and Shirley's sure she'll never be able to look Jeff Winger in the eyes again.
Relationships: Shirley Bennett/Pierce Hawthorne
Kudos: 10





	Shameful Secrets in Study Room F

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the first Angst/Fluff Prompt List by HellsDemonicTrinity on Tumblr  
> Prompt: What's cookin' good lookin'?
> 
> The author apologizes profusely.  
> In truth, she had no unearthly clue what to do with this prompt, and gross/icky pick-up lines felt more like Pierce Hawthorne than anyone else.

After a rather unfortunate (and certainly unspeakable) event that transpires in their study room, Shirley Bennett decides that it’s in the best interest of everyone involved if she distances herself from her new friend group.

It’s not that she’s embarrassed that she was trying something new. She’s single now, and if she didn’t spend a little time getting to know some new people in...intimate fashions, then she might as well go back to her loveless marriage with her cheating husband.

More than anything, she’s embarrassed with who she’d ended up experimenting with.

Because no self-respecting woman even fathoms sleeping with Pierce Hawthorne, much less lets him stick his hand up underneath her shirt to grope her over her bra.

She’s embarrassed by the experience in itself, but if it had stayed between the two of them, she may not have had to take such drastic measures. She would’ve had to slap Pierce’s hand off of her every five minutes, and would’ve had to laugh it off like he was a liar every time he tried to brag about it, but it would have probably been ok in the long run. There’s no one in the study group that would believe Pierce over her; he’s already got a reputation for being a liar.

But they hadn’t locked the door and, in result, had been surprised by some unexpected company. Not as surprised as Jeff, but surprised all the same.

She’d never seen anyone so mortified in her life: his cheeks had gone a deep shade of red and he’d stared down at his shoes intently, his eyes wider than she’d thought they could get. It would have been cute if it hadn’t been so unthinkably awful, and she’ll never be able to look Jeff Winger in the eyes again.

And Jeff’s a gossip (it’s undoubtedly the thing she loves most about him) so the rest of the group probably knew within ten minutes of him leaving the room. 

So now, surrounded by a new and improved group of friends who are blissfully unaware of her shameful secret, she feels her heart pick up speed when an unfortunately familiar voice sounds from behind her.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

She turns around to see Pierce walking towards her table, “No.”

“I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“Pierce, you better walk yourself away from me right now.”

“Will you at least hear me out?”

She turns around and puts on her best fake-sweet smile, the one she gives to other parents in the doctor’s office when her boys are being tiny demonic versions of their father.

“No.”

“Come on! I keep trying to tell the others about that awesome thing that happened but Jeff keeps lying and saying it didn’t. I need you for them to believe me!”

“Wait,” she looks at him sharply, “Jeff didn’t tell?”

“No, he lied his ass off! Pretended he didn’t see a thing!”

She shakes her head, “Go away, Pierce. We don’t have a single thing to talk about.”

She packs up her lunch bag and walks away from her painfully boring group of new friends and her hopelessly ignorant old one, hoping to find Jeff on his own in the student lounge.

And she isn’t surprised when she finds him there, sprawled out on the couch with his face smushed against a pillow; he almost always comes here after lunch to take a nap.

“Jeffrey!” she says, her voice raised loud enough and her tone stern enough to jolt him awake without laying a hand on him.

His cheeks blush red the moment he sees her, and this time (considering the circumstances) it feels much cuter.

“You didn’t tell the others about...what you saw?” she emphasizes her words, daring him to speak anything of the incident out loud in her presence.

“Of course not. I wasn’t going to give Pierce that satisfaction.”

She smiles and he returns it. He can be rather sweet when he wants to be, especially where Shirley’s concerned.

“And you’re not going to? Ever?” She sits down on the couch beside him and he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand like a tired child. She feels a pang of guilt for cutting his nap short; he’ll likely fall asleep in English class.

“No. But Shirley, I saw things I can never, ever unsee,” he starts, his eyes widening a bit as he talks about it, “and as your friend, I feel obligated to tell you that you deserve a lot better than the likes of Pierce Hawthorne.”

She shivers slightly in disgust. It feels gross to even hear him say it.

He looks at his watch, “I have eleven minutes left to nap, if you would be so kind.”

She smiles and lovingly squeezes his shoulder, “I owe you one, Jeffrey.”

“Two,” he smirks, “for the trauma that will haunt me in my nightmares for the rest of my existence.”

She thinks for a moment and nods.

He probably has a fair point.


End file.
